onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jango
| Zugehörigkeit = Marine | Tätigkeit = | Rang = Gefreiter | Position = | Kopfgeld = | Teufelsfrucht = | Haki = | Kampfstil = | Waffe = | RomanceDawn = | HaarfarbeManga = | AugenfarbeManga = | ErwähnungManga = | AuftrittManga = | HaarfarbeTV = | AugenfarbeTV = | ErwähnungAnime = | AuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Kazuki Yao | Sprecher = Manfred Trilling | FilmErst = | FilmLetzt = | KurzfilmErst = | KurzfilmLetzt = | SpielErst = | SpielLetzt = }} Jango ist ein ehemaliger Pirat und war mit einem damaligen Kopfgeld von neun Millionen Berry Mitglied in der Kuroneko-Piratenbande. Die Marine gab ihm aufgrund seiner Hypnose-Fähigkeiten und seiner sehr häufig angewendeten Attacke den Namen 1 2 diente dort zunächst als Erster Maat, bis sich sein Kapitän Kuro dazu entschloss, das Piratenleben aufzugeben und sich mit einer List das Vermögen der reichsten Familie in der Gecko-Inselgruppe gelegenen Dorfes Syrop anzueignen. Durch unglückliche Umstände verließ er jedoch die Kuroneko-Piraten und wurde der beste Freund eines verstoßenen Marineoffiziers mit dem Namen Fullbody. Er lässt sich gefangennehmen, hypnotisiert aber in der nachfolgenden Gerichtsverhandlung die Richter, so dass er sich der Marine verpflichten konnte, wo er mit Fullbody ihrer wunderschönen Kommandantin Hina überall hinfolgt. Als Marinesoldat erhält er nunmehr den Beinamen Negaeri . Jangos Geschichte Zeit in der Kuroneko-Piratenbande Als erster Maat der Bande, übernimmt Jango das Kommando, als sein Kapitän Kuro das Piratendasein aufgibt. Nachdem Kuro ein Marine-Schiff aufgebracht und alle Besatzungsmitglieder mit Ausnahme von Morgan getötet hat, hypnotisiert Jango Nugire Yainu, den Schiffszimmerer der Bande, sowie Morgan, damit Yainu an Kuros Stelle von der Marine gefangengenommen und hingerichtet wird. Der weitere Plan sieht vor, dass Kuro in der Gecko-Inselgruppe von einer reichen Familie aufgenommen wird und er sich ihr Vertrauen erschleicht, damit er im Fall ihres Todes als Erbe feststeht, womit Kuro künftig ein unbehelligtes Leben führen kann. Jango drei Jahre vor dem Angriff auf Syrup.jpg|Jango drei Jahre vor dem Angriff auf Syrup. Jango hypnotisiert Morgan.jpg|Jango hypnotisiert Morgan. Nach drei Jahren kommt Jango nach Syrup, das auf einer Insel der Gruppe liegt und fällt dort Tamanegi auf, da er nicht nur fremd ist, sondern auch noch rückwärts läuft. Jango läuft daraufhin an Piment, Ninjin, Zoro und Nami und zeigt seine Fähigkeiten als Hypnotiseur, indem er die drei Kinder und sich selbst mit One Two Jango schlafen schickt. Kurz darauf trifft er jedoch Kuro in einer Bucht mit einer steilen Felsklippe von der aus Usopp und Luffy das Gespräch belauschen und so von ihrem Plan erfahren, die Dorfbewohner zu töten und dann Kaya, deren Diener Kurahador der ehemalige Pirat mimte, dazu zu bringen, ihn als Alleinerben zu bestimmen, um sie danach ebenfalls zu töten. Als Luffy das Gespräch sprengt, hypnotisiert Jango Luffy, der daraufhin hinabstürzt und von dreien für tot gehalten wird. Kuro und Jango lassen Usopp entkommen, da ihm aufgrund seiner Lügen ohnehin niemand glauben würde. Jango begegnet Nami, Zoro, Tamanegi, Piment und Ninjin.jpg|Jango begegnet Nami, Zoro, Tamanegi, Piment und Ninjin. Jango hypnotisiert unter anderem auch sich.jpg|Jango hypnotisiert die Kinder und sich selbst. Jangos und Kuros Gespräch wird gestört.jpg|Jangos und Kuros Gespräch wird gestört. Noch in der Nacht führt Jango die Kuroneko-Bande zu einer Bucht in der Nähe von Syrup, wo ihn Usopp erwartet und später Nami, Zoro und schließlich auch Luffy auftauchen und seine Männer daran hindern, in die Stadt zu kommen. Als er seine Untergebenen hypnotisiert, um sie stärker zu machen, lässt sich Luffy erneut hypnotisieren und fegt die Kuroneko-Piraten mit einer Gomu Gomu no Gatling beiseite, ehe er sich dem Schiff der Bande widmet und den vorderen Kiel mitsamt der Galionsfigur einfach abreißt. Erneut schickt Jango Luffy schlafen, wobei dieser unter dem großen Stück Holz begraben wird, das im Fall noch einige Piraten aus Jangos Mannschaft erwischt. Bis zu Kuros Eintreffen kämpft Jango kaum, sondern ruft Sham und Buchi, die aber von Zoro erledigt werden. Jango selbst greift lediglich Nami mit seinem Chakram an und trifft sie an der rechten Schulter, als sie Zoros Katana zurückholen will, die ihm Sham zuvor geklaut hat. Jango wird daraufhin von Kuro losgeschickt, um Kaya zu verfolgen und sie dazu zu bringen, ihr Testament zu unterschreiben, das Kuro zum Erbe ihres Vermögens macht. Usopp kann ihn zwar kurz mit einer Hissatsu Namari Boshi in Rage bringen, doch hat Jango zu große Angst vor den Konsequenzen, wenn er nicht Kuros Befehl folgeleistet, weshalb er geht. Mit seinen beiden Chakram wütet Jango im Wald der Insel und zersägt mehrere Bäume. Usopps Freunde wollen Kaya zwar beschützen, können aber dem Piraten letztlich nichts entgegensetzen. Um Tamanegi, Piment und Ninjin zu retten, willigt Kaya ein, das Testament zu unterzeichnen. Als dies geschehen ist, setzt Jango an, um Kaya zu ermorden, wird aber von Usopp, der von Zoro getragen wird, mit einer Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi außer Gefecht gesetzt. Jangos weiterer Weg Jango ereilt das gleiche Schicksal wie bereits Gaimon: Er wird alleine von seiner Bande zurückgelassen, die mit Kuro davonsegelt. Er wird von Tamanegi wieder gesehen, als er im Lokal von Syrup beim Essen ist. Im Anschluss jagen ihn Tamanegi und seine beiden Freunde von der Insel. Auf dem Eastblue segelt Jango, während er selbst schläft, unbemerkt an dem ebenfalls schlafenden Morgan vorbei, der gerade erst Vizeadmiral Garp entkommen ist und legt schließlich auf Mirrorball Island an. Hier wird er jedoch bereits von der Marine gesucht, weshalb er sich entschließt sein Outfit zu ändern, bevor er am Mirror Ball Dance Contest teilnimmt und dort Fullbody begegnet. Jango gewinnt den Wettbewerb, mit Fullbody auf Platz zwei. Die beiden freunden sich an, bis plötzlich Fullbodys Mannschaft auftaucht, die Jangos Mantel, Hut und Sonnenbrille gefunden haben. Als die Tulip-Piratenbande auftaucht, nutzt Jango zunächst das Chaos und türmt, kehrt aber zurück, um seinem neuen Freund beizustehen und bezwingt mit ihm gemeinsam die gesamte Bande. Er lässt sich sogar von Fullbody gefangennehmen. Vor Gericht platzt dann Fullbody plötzlich in die Verhandlung und startet eine Party, durch die Jango sogar freigesprochen wird. Nunmehr ein Matrose, will sich Jango von seinem Freund verabschieden und ihm die Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Zeit mit seiner Hypnose nehmen. Doch plötzlich erblicken die beiden Marinekapitänin Hina, in die sich beide auf den ersten Blick hin verlieben. Jango verpflichtet sich nun der Marine und wird mit Fullbody von Hina nach Marineford ins Marine-Hauptquartier mitgenommen. Dienst unter Kapitänin Hina Er und Fullbody begleiten schließlich Hina nach Arabasta, wo die Kapitänin ihren alten Freund Smoker unterstützt und die Agenten der Baroque Works einfängt. Jango und sein Freund bringen ein Piratenschiff vor der Küste von Nanohana auf, was aber Hina viel zu lange dauert. Auch als die beiden ihr einen Strauß Blumen bringen, schickt sie die beiden wieder fort. Kurz darauf sind Jango und Fullbody an Deck zweier Fregatten, die die Going Merry in der Kuroyari-Formation umstellt hat. Als Jango mit seinem Chakram die Piraten hypnotisieren will, schießt Usopp auf die beiden Schiffe und versenkt sie zu seinem und Luffys Erstaunen mit nur einem einzigen Schuss. Die Mugiwara-Piratenbande entkommt, als sich Mr.2 Bon Kurei mit seinen Piraten für sie opfert und Hina von ihnen ablenken. Einige Monate später begleiten Fullbody und Jango ihre Kommandantin Hina nach Marineford, die wie viele andere Offiziere in das Marine-Hauptquartier beordert wurden, um dort der Hinrichtung von Portgas D. Ace beizuwohnen und sie gegen einen Angriff der Shirohige-Piratenbande abzusichern. Auf dem Oris-Vorplatz hören die beiden die Wahrheit über Ace, dass er der leibliche Sohn des Piratenkönigs Gol D. Roger ist und dass seine Mutter Portgas D. Rouge nach seiner Geburt starb, weil sie die Geburt hinauszögerte. Als dann Shirohige mit seinen Verbündeten erscheint und den Kampf eröffnet, indem er Marineford mit der Entfesselung zweier Tsunamis angreift, blicken die beiden panisch auf die beiden Wellen, die schließlich von Admiral Aokiji vereist werden. Im Kampfgetümmel erleben die beiden dann die plötzliche Ankunft von Luffy, der aus dem Gefängnis Impel Down entkam und mit seinen Verbündeten und einem gekaperten Marine-Schlachtschiff aus dem Himmel fällt. Jango wird wie einige andere in Marineford von Luffys Haōshoku überwältigt und fällt ohnmächtig um. Seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Jango kämpft vor allem mit zwei Chakram-Pendeln, mit denen er seine Gegner hypnotisieren kann. Damit die Hypnose nicht auf ihn selbst wirkt, zog er als Pirat noch seinen Hut herunter, um seine Sicht auf die Pendel zu blockieren. Seitdem er in der Marine ist, hat er die Hypnose-Attacken jedoch nicht mehr angewendet. Jango ist nicht stark genug, um einem Haōshoku zu widerstehen. Jangos Attacken * One Two Jango Hintergrundinformationen * In der deutschen Fassung von Manga und Fernsehserie wird er Jacko genannt. Nicht-canonische Auftritte * Jango und Fullbody stellen sich in Marineford Luffy in den Weg, werden aber von Jango mit One Two Jango hypnotisiert und schlafen ein, bevor er auf Hina trifft, der er jedoch ebenfalls entkommt. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Jango Kategorie:Ehemaliger Pirat Kategorie:Ehemaliges Mitglied der Kuroneko-Piratenbande Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Ehemaliger Piratenkapitän